ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Kaspbrak
| family = | occupation = * Limo Driver (Novel & miniseries) * Risk Analyser (2019 sequel) | home = Derry, Maine, United States England, United Kingdom }} Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak is a fictional character created by Stephen King and one of the main characters of his 1986 novel It. The character is a hypochondriac member of "The Loser's Club" with an incredibly overbearing mother. He is portrayed in the 1990 miniseries adaptation by Adam Faraizl as a child and by Dennis Christopher as an adult; and by Sumeet Goradia as a child and Amit Mistry as an adult in the 1998 television series. He was later portrayed in the 2017 remake and its 2019 sequel by Jack Dylan Grazer as a child and James Ransone as an adult. Fictional character biography Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak was born on November, 1946 (1947 in Miniseries and 1976 in Films) and is the son of Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak. His father died when he was young, resulting in his mother becoming strictly overbearing on her son, causing him to grow up to become a hypochondriac. Eddie becomes friends with The Loser's Club members Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier – the latter of which often teases Eddie due to his hypochondria and overbearing mother. He eventually met and became friends with future Loser's Club members such as Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh and Mike Hanlon. Each member of The Loser's Club have individual encounters with Pennywise the Dancing Clown, including one encounter that resulted in Eddie breaking his arm. The group eventually goes to face the clown, which causes Eddie to finally stand up to his mother beforehand. The group seemingly defeats the clown and make an oath that if Pennywise isn't defeated, they will all return to Derry to defeat it once and for all. As an adult, due to the nature of Pennywise and Derry, Eddie forgets his childhood, The Loser's Club, Richie and his mother. He becomes a limousine driver and ends up marrying a woman very similar to his overbearing mother named Myra. After the death of Adrian Mellon, Eddie gets a call from Mike Hanlon asking him to return to Derry. Eddie reunites with Richie and the rest of the Loser's Club and each have individual encounters with Pennywise. The group eventually return to Neibolt Street and face off against Pennywise for one final time. Eddie ends up causing damage to Pennywise, but is instantaneously killed by the monster, dying in Richie's arms asking him not to call him "Eds". Eddie's death motivates The Loser's Club to defeat Pennywise once and for all. Eddie's body ends up being left in the Neibolt House, much to Richie and Beverly's dismay, leaving Richie devastated. Adaptations Eddie was portrayed in the 1990 miniseries adaptation by Adam Faraizl as a child and Dennis Christopher as an adult. This adaptation remains fairly faithful to the novelisation, including and up to his death. The one exception is that Eddie never married in this version. Eddie was portrayed by Sumeet Goradia as a child and Amit Mistry as an adult (named "Ronnie") in the 1998 television series. Eddie was again portrayed in the 2017 remake and its 2019 sequel by Jack Dylan Grazer as a child and James Ransone as an adult. In this adaptation, his mother is depicted as being severely obese and potentially even stricter on Eddie than in the novel and miniseries. It is also revealed that the pills that Eddie has to take are placebos, which leads to Eddie standing up to his mother before the final confrontation with It, and throwing aside his fanny pack full of medicine before retrieving it in the sequel's flashback sequence. In the sequel, Eddie is a risk assessor married to a woman resembling his mother. His story is similar to the novel with the exception that he does not kill Henry Bowers. Relationship with Richie Tozier In King's novel, Eddie's relationship with Richie is seen as being purely platonic, and Richie simply enjoys making fun of Eddie and his hypochondria. Despite Richie's jokes, the two are in fact incredibly close friends, this is seen at the end of the novel when Eddie's death purely devastates Richie and leaves him depressed. In It Chapter Two it is suggested that Richie is secretly in love with Eddie, with it being implied that he was a closeted homosexual. It is unknown if Eddie returned Richie's feeling or not, as judged by Richie having carved his and Eddie's initials into the kissing bridge where Ben Hanscom was attacked by Henry Bowers in the first instalment. Some fans have interpreted Eddie was bisexual, even though as in the book, he is married to a woman named Myra. Other fans have interpreted Eddie as a closeted gay man who used Myra as a beard, as in the book Eddie shows no romantic or sexual interest in Myra and views her as an extension of his mother. Reception The portrayal of Kaspbrak in the 2017 film and 2019 sequel by Grazer and Ransone was widely praised by critics and audiences. The chemistry between Grazer and Finn Wolfhard in Chapter One and between Ransone and Bill Hader in Chapter Two was applauded by fans and critics. Many felt that the banter and dynamic between the two was hilarious and fun. Many also appreciated Eddie's seemingly heroic death in Chapter Two, dying protecting his friends from Pennywise. Many called the scene heartbreaking and the reaction from Ransone and Hader to be truly saddening. References Category:Stephen King characters Category:It (novel) Category:Male characters in literature Category:Fictional bullying victims Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional hypochondriacs Category:Fictional characters with respiratory diseases Category:Fictional characters from Maine Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986